Queen Of The Unholy
by NessaTheSinner
Summary: Lelouch Vi Britannia is only one of the competitors in the fight for the throne. In this vicious world where all are NOT equal can she win? The line between love and hate is a thin one but why draw one at all? Those not on her side prepare yourself. Those who choose her gather up and rise! The rule of the demon empress WILL be eternally remembered! Pairings undecided.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A girl with black hair in a pony tail who wears a pink dress stops to stare as someone crosses her path. Her dog which is attached to her by a blue leash looks at her curiously confused by the sudden stop when they were just playing and running around a mere second ago. She was of obvious oriental descent but person who caused her to stop was not.

With black hair even darker then her own and bright eye catching amethyst eyes she was the type of person who commands attention whether on purpose or not. The grace of which she walked and her all black outfit made the girl's first impression obvious.

_A black princess_

The girl thought with wonder. The person however did not stop and continued walking her black open toed heels making almost no sound as she did and all that was left was the imagine of her hair swaying as she walked away out of the girl's sight. Though the girl thought the stranger looked like a princess she didn't actually recognize her.

Her surprise when she went home and watched TV with her brother though and saw that girl again in a black ball gown making a speech is justifiable. The girl she saw in the park was none other then Lelouch Vi Britannia, 4th princess, and also 5th in line for the throne.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue~~~~ HAAHAHAHA Idk why I'm even laughing lol but anyway it'll be explained why she's 5th in line later! There's a true reason and this is kind of AU since I'll be playing with Emperor Charles and Marianne a bit and throwing the geass thing out the window entirely until later on. Also I'm just gonna say Lelouch is kinda gonna be a bitch in this but as in cruel and merciless most of the times but this is how I think she'd turn out if fully raised in the royal family. Warning will contain incest, death, and OCs, but I won't be focusing on them. But hey this is about royalty! Of course they'll be OCs. There's not enough characters in Code Geass for this fic to stay sort of canon and not have OCs. You have been warned!<strong>


	2. Chess Big Brother?

**Before Marianne's Death **

At this point in time Schneizel was already living in the palace though as a child he instead lived with his mother and her family now that he was deemed old enough he would have to fend for himself in court.

As second prince and second in line for the throne he had to be able to protect himself and fight off his siblings when the time comes to choose the next Emperor though he was still only a 10 year old and in consideration for that fact (or really to make sure he never steps out of line and becomes the perfect prince as he is meant to be) most of his schedule was however planned out.

He always knew his number in line for the throne although holds sway isn't enough to secure his position and unless someone uses an under handed method, the throne will be either be given to Odysseus or bloody war will surely follow after the death of his father.

At this very moment though those thoughts weren't coursing through his mind as they often were and instead he was marveling at the sight of the new born child in the grand crib. She was one year old as of 1 month ago he remembered because there was a party celebrating it since Lelouch which was the child's name was the daughter of the current empress. He didn't attend for he was sick at the same but he remembered hearing his mother complaining about having to go when the messenger arrived.

It was those vibrant amethyst eyes though that caught his attention. They showed intelligence someone of her age shouldn't be able of. Even though she had the body of a simple babe he already knew when she grew she'd be a candidate for the throne. He didn't mean the idiotic number they had but when the civil war he expected occurred. Perhaps if she was on his side though he wouldn't mind so much. After all incest isn't exactly unpracticed especially in the royal family.

Beyond the desire to rule though and using his half sister as a pawn for reasons unknown he simply wanted to be near her.

Perhaps it was the fact her eyes showed suspicion of him though he hasn't made any sudden moves yet and his pride wanted to show her up to show he could fake anything even to a child who seems even more perceptive then most. Or maybe the fact that this child was just simply odd he decided to stay.

Even so when Marianne walked in to feed her darling little girl she found it a bit of a surprise when he found Schneizel El Britannia in the chair she usually sat at, asleep and snoring lightly against the wall.

Although a bit concerned for the well being of her child in the prescence of the second prince she did find the scene adorable anyway. But really who wouldn't be concerned in her position? Under handed killing in the royal family especially among siblings remember is not exactly uncommon.

Just last week Ryner Ce Britannia was found "mysteriously" dead in his room. He was the 29th prince and previously before his death he had shown high intellect and exceptional skills as a pilot. He also had a constant rivalry borderline violent with his elder brother Arthur Ce Britannia.

Marianne herself assumed Arthur had a hand in Ryner's death because Ryner had never really been the antagonizing type and Arthur was the plain son of the Ce section of the royal family despite being the eldest son of their parents she noted always at parties their parents loved to show off Ryner and push Arthur off to the side.

She was a bit suspicious of why Schneizel had been along in the room with her daughter but she would let it be for now. After all he does look so at peace sleeping it'd be a shame to ruin it.

* * *

><p><span><strong>4 Years Later No One's POV<strong>

"Big brother!" The girl cried out happily running to greet the 14 year old who then kneeled down so his sister could hug him properly.

"Lelouch." He acknowledged as she threw her arms around his neck tightly slightly wrinkling her navy dress.

"It's been so long!" She said and well it had. It's been 2 weeks since his last visit which didn't exactly make her happy.

"Forgive me please I was busy with classes." He said and smiled. She let go of him and returned the smile.

"So what are we going to do today?" She asked tilting her head a little in a cute fashion.

"Well in my classes recently my teacher taught me a new game called chess. Would you like to learn?" He offered. He wanted to see just how useful she'd be in the future at least in war anyway. After all he couldn't quite see her as the athletic type always buried in books as she is. For a 4 year old she's extremely intelligent and quick to pick up things he noted.

"Chess..." She said slowly as if testing out the way it sounded. She thought for a moment and with a quick nod she said excitedly "Yes!"

"Great. Why don't you go to the library first I'm going to find the board and pieces." He said already getting up.

"Okay. I'll see you there then!" And quickly she dashed off grinning.

He watched her with fondness in his eyes however if anyone asked he'd instantly deny it. Schneizel was a prince after all and getting too attached to anything really was a bother and dangerous. So he told himself he was just setting her up to become his tool in the future. She did show promise after all but a little bit on him was confused, confused about her but he ignored that part of him.

He found a chess board and pieces in one of the storage rooms and walked to the library where he found his half sister sitting in one of the large red arm chairs. Across from her was a small circular table and then there was another red arm chair. The window made her ebony hair light up just a bit and added a bit more color to her pale skin.

As he closed the door behind him she looked up from the small book that looked gigantic in her small hands. He smiled charmingly and she returned it.

_Glad to see etiquette classes are going well._ He thought. She executed a small lady like smile the kind you do when you tilt your head slightly.

He walked over and set the chess board down.

"I've seen this before." She gasped in recognition.

"I'm sure you have. Lord Writolf is quite fond of it I believe." Lord Writolf the Knight of Three is a close friend of Lady Marianne who is Lelouch's mother. He visits her often with updates and news about their friends and such. Whenever Lord Writolf visits you know a chess match will start. Though who actually wins is another matter.

"So how do you play?" She asked child like curiosity lighting up her eyes.

"Well first you have the pieces." Schneizel set in front of her one of each kind of piece. He named each as he pointed to them. "There's the King, Queen, Knight, Bishop, Pawn, and Rook." Next he set about explaining the purpose or motive. "You win by capturing the enemy's King or putting your enemy into what is called 'Checkmate'."

"How do you do that?" She asked.

"Well before we get to that let me explain how they move."

"How they move?" She repeated confused.

"Each different type of piece has it's own limitations and rules. For example the Pawn can only move one square at a time unless it's the first move of that one pawn and also it can only capture pieces diagonally while a Bishop can only move diagonally and can only captured diagonally. Or the most important the King. The King can also only move one space at a time but he can move in any direction including diagonal. You cannot capture the King like you can other pieces and both Kings cannot be directly next to each other. There must be at least one space between them." He started. Soon he was done with that and he next began on how to set the board.

"Here in the middle first row goes the Queen and King. Next to them are the Bishops. Next to the Bishops are the Knights. At the corners are the Rooks. The second row is made completely of Pawns. Now we have to do that for the other side as well." He said gently guiding her as she set the board herself. Pride swelled up in his chest at how fast his little sister learned.

"So then how do you capture the King if the King cannot be captured?" She asked a bit confused from when he explained what a King's limitations and rules are.

"Let me rephrase what I said before then. The point of the game is to _trap _the enemy's King. The game is won when your enemy has no way to escape threat from your own pieces." He said.

"Oh... let's play then!" She said.

He chuckled slightly but agreed. "What side do you want black or white?" He asked.

"Black." She answered instantly.

"You're giving me the advantage you know." He said raising an eyebrow curiously as he spun the board around so he was white and she was black.

"I like black." She insisted.

"Most people would pick white though given the chance."

"Well I'm not most people and can we play now?" She asked pouting slightly.

"Patience is a virtue Lelouch." He chided but still made his first move anyway.

They continued playing but in only 3 minutes and 23 seconds Schneizel already won.

"Checkmate." He said and Lelouch pouted. "That was good for your first try though." He said not wanting her to get too down already. Sides it was her first game after all. Mistakes are expected.

"I want a rematch." She demanded.

"Let's reset the board then." And that's how they spent the rest of the afternoon until they were called by a maid for dinner.

* * *

><p><span><strong>6 Years Later<strong>

As soon as Schneizel heard he went back to Pendragon from aboard in Area 5 (Iceland). He took a private jet which was on stand by previously.

All through the flight he kept clenching and unclenching his hands a nervous habit he hadn't yet grown out of. Schneizel's facade was perfect or at least usually it was.

Schneizel was nervous. He knew Lelouch was still only a child and because of that, rash. If she made a move to act it would surely end badly for her and he couldn't lose his most valuable pawn before she even proved herself or so he told himself.

Maybe hidden under all his calculating and cold heart is just a bit of fear for the girl he called his little sister. If it even existed he paid it no mind. If she had done something he'd need to have a plan to placate his father.

Bringing up her genius would help but it wouldn't exactly solve the issue. Just because Lelouch showed potential doesn't mean she can show insolence to his father.

Emperor Charles Zi Britannia 98th emperor of Britannia wouldn't take such impudence from anyone and especially not from a little girl, princess or not.

He'd have to see when he gets there he decided. He relaxed his hands in an attempt to keep cool and sighed.

The future was important until the present can be fixed he reminded himself and the future he wanted which was the present he desired included Lelouch.

* * *

><p><strong>Look at me trying to be cool while writing this XD huehuehue... anyway please tell me what you think about it so far! I'm trying to stay canon but at the same time change it up. I don't like Schneizel the way he is really but I want to have him change naturally. Please review and tell me what you think! <strong>


	3. Simply Too Easy

It was raining again the rhythmic tapping of water pounding away at the roof. It reminded her of back then. It was raining that day too when mother died and Nunnally went with her.

Why her mother didn't hide Nunnally first she didn't understand. Nunnally deserved it more then she did. After that Schneizel came and talked to their father. He somehow managed to convince that man that she would prosper under training from Cornelia and himself.

How she didn't know either. Her father is a hard man to convince of anything. If he didn't see the use he wouldn't condone it.

At least she hasn't been married off yet like Nunnally would have. She wasn't sure any of their siblings would stand up for Nunnally if such a need would ever occur.

Schneizel would've weighed his options and have decided it wasn't worth it, Euphemia was too weak, Cornelia wouldn't have dared stand up against their father, Clovis and Odysseus simply didn't care enough, and Guinevere would be thrilled with another contender out of the way.

Maybe it was best Nunnally's gone she wouldn't have lasted long in the royal court without proper guidance. She wanted to be that guidance though. She wanted those years she lost that she could've spent with her dear sister.

It's not that she wasn't grateful though. She was glad Schneizel came to her aid and took care of her until she could take care of herself but she knew it wasn't love Schneizel felt for her.

She was just another pawn for him and it hurt a little though she'd never admit it. That's how the world works though she reminded herself. She's using Schneizel just as much as he's using her.

With a bittersweet tang she thought of Euphemia and Cornelia. She wished she could have that kind of warm familial affection but that's just another desire. Not something she needs of course. She was glad though Cornelia had someone who could lower her defenses. Euphemia always was the best of them all aside for maybe Nunnally.

With that last thought she swore to banish such weak meaningless things from her mind. She had a war to start after all. Just another sin to add to her growing list of reasons why she was going straight to hell.

* * *

><p>This was ridiculous she decided. She's being sent to a school in area 11 Lelouch Vi Britannia 5th in line for the throne is being sent to a school in the newly created area 11.<p>

She would've understood possible area 5 like Schneizel or maybe area 3 like Guinevere went after all they both had respectable schools and extremely renowned politicians have studied at both as well has several leading scientists in the medical industry both were things she was interested in.

But area 11 known for nothing but being a mine and producing lower then average elevens wasn't a very ideal choice. Okay not even it was just plain absurd.

She sighed and relaxed her grip on the arm rest of the seat. There was nothing to be done now and she resigned herself to this.

She jumped though when she suddenly felt a hand on her shoulder. She relaxed though recognizing the family weight and heat of the palm.

"Sister have you prepared for your new home?" Schneizel asked the same dull charming smile on his face.

"I have and then some." She said wryly and smiled slightly.

"Oh have you now? I'm sure father would surely be glad to hear that." He said smoothly and sat down in the seat across from her.

"Cut to the chase Schneizel you want something from me and you want it before I return from the school year. You may as well just come out and say it." She said coldly a cold look in her eyes possible even borderline hurt though if she was she concealed it masterfully.

"Really sister you think me that cold?" He asked raising an eyebrow though she knew in a way this was Schneizel's way of teasing her. Probably the most normal part of their relationship seeing as they were after all siblings.

"Don't test my patience Schneizel not today." She warned.

"Very well then _Lelouch_." He specifically said her name as if it was a retort on it's on which in a way it was. "Our brother Clovis, has been up to more then frivolous parties, and charming speeches like we thought he was. He's been busy our brother with _experiments of sorts_."

"Oh now you've piqued my interest. This ought to be amusing." She said coyly a small smirk making it's way onto her lips in place of the scowl from earlier.

"Indeed it might, I had a feeling you'd rather like something to take your mind off boring academics. Clovis has covered up his tracks with a flimsy mask of poison gas research. Father doesn't seem too bothered by it for now but I suspect he knows as well what Clovis has been up to." He teased purposely letting it hang there for a moment.

"Schneizel you are insufferable today. Continue." She simply demanded.

"What an impudent child you still are. As you wish though. I want you to find out what exactly is he researching. I already know it's not a weapon, Clovis has no interest in such things after all, but if whatever he's come up with ever does become a problem I want to be prepared." He finished smoothly.

"I'll do it. I suppose you had a hand in father's decision then?" She accused while still smiling. It was okay for them to play with each other. In the end they're no more then chess pieces on a board. Who's the King though has yet to be decided.

"Not this time it wasn't me who swayed our father's decision. I suspect it to be Guinevere she does appear to have grown an particular dislike of you especially after she was married and now the talk of the bachelors are all of you. It's also quite inconvenient for me, your planned leave of absence." He said a bit stiffer then usual and a tone of annoyance covered his usually polite and passive voice.

Maybe her smile got just a bit brighter or perhaps it was the overbearing lights above them but she did seem somewhat pleased by the answer.

"Well as you say at least it's something to look forward to. Area 11 hmm? Perhaps Clovis will even show me himself his little project. He always was looking for approval." She jested lightly.

"That he was." He simply replied. The conversation was done with. No matter how they liked to banter around the topic they both held distaste for meaningless chatter. It was okay though because between them silence betrayed more then it'd appear.

* * *

><p>So that's how she ended up attending school at Ashford Academy with.. Millicient of all people or Milly as she insists to be called.<p>

As ugly of a name Millicient was Milly was a bit degrading for a noble. Or used to be noble. After Marianne died the Ashfords soon lost favor and were stripped of their noble titles.

Lelouch always made sure to keep friendly ties with them as he mother did like them a great deal and they were after all one of the few noble families with high regards for Marianne the Flash as they first hand witnessed her abilities. After all they created the Ganymede in the first place.

Ah the Ganymede she reminisced. After her mother gave birth to her and Nunnally she never did take up piloting professionally again but occasionally she'd practice in the army base just a few miles out of Pendragon hidden in the forest.

To keep in shape she said and once she even took Lelouch with her. That day Lelouch understood why she was called Marianne the Flash because she was faster then anything she's ever seen.

The private jet she was on slowly started down the run way and a attendant politely asked her to please buckle in her seatbelt for her own safety.

And then off she was towards Japan and hopefully just another thing over her slightly older brother Clovis who as beautiful as he was could never be as smart.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Lelouch's POV<strong>

So this is Japan. I have to say it is quite pleasing to the eye. The sunny skies and cool breeze without the pollution. I stepped down the step ladder towards Clovis who was of course flanked by several of his own guards.

Behind me of course were my own personal little entourage consisting of Jeremiah Gottwald, Gino Weinberg, and Villetta Nu.

I noticed in Clovis's group a certain John Abram. I didn't know the Abrams were backing Clovis but I guess I know now. He stiffens slightly just a bit in the shoulders as my gaze passes over him but it's enough to notice. I stop a few steps from the end of the step ladder and wait for my own guards to fan out behind me.

Only an intimidation strategy of course. I pointedly scrutinize their group.

"Hello dear brother it's a pleasure to see you once again. I'm sure you missed me as much as I have missed you." I said and put on predatory smile. His eye twitched but he of course played along as silently scripted.

"Of course my darling sister. I was jumping for joy when I heard you were coming." He said smiling largely he stepped forward and I did the same. We met in the middle of both our separate groups and hugged.

It was smooth and coordinated like we practiced which we may as well have. I put a gentle hand on his back and squeezed maybe just a little too tight. Too anyone else not aware of the situation you may have thought us two loving siblings happy to see one another once more. We released each other still smiling. He offered me his hand and I took it.

He made a motion to the car and as he went we exchanged small talk and laughs for the audience. Photos were snapped and questions thrown at us but ignored. Eventually we made it to the car and Herlin Blackwood opened the door for us. We got in and then the door was closed.

Our "servants" would take the second car that would be tailing us.

"The press can be so ever annoying don't you agree sister?" He said taking a bottle of wine and tilting the tip towards me a silent question. I nodded my head and he smiled.

"I do find their constant bickering bothersome but it should be no trouble to you at all. You always were the best at dealing with the public." I said smoothly and gave him my own fake genuine smile when he handed me a glass filled halfway with red wine. Compliments always got Clovis drunk quicker then even his own personal preference for the stronger... liquors.

Not that I ever minded. Spend some time around Clovis and anyone will notice when drunk he becomes quite.. chatty. A pity this quality made it's way to the Emperor's ears. Or maybe not. I took a generous sip.

"This is fine indeed have you been enjoying the new brewery then?" I make polite small talk as I shifted ever so slightly pretending to simply be moving my clutch into a more comfortable position, but instead I slipped a mic between the headrest and the chair where it couldn't be seen.

This was after all simply way too easy.

* * *

><p><strong>I honestly have no idea what the beginning of this chapter was. I just sort of went along with it. I'll probably be using a more structured form later on but for now I JUST WANT TO GET HER TO FRIGGIN ASHFORD GEESH! MY BRAIN WASN'T COOPERATING! BUT YOUR REVIEWS IT'S LIKE AHH! I'M SO HAPPY YOU GUYS LIKE THIS! <strong>


	4. Biscotti For Breakfast Milady?

**Lelouch's POV**

Oh so dull. This is where I'm to be living for the next four years? It's not all that bad I suppose. The Ashfords offered me one of the buildings on campus.

It also doubles as the student council building well I suppose Millicient was going to force me to join anyway. It isn't as if I have a choice, royal princess or not it seems I simply can't win against her.

Well I wouldn't go that far. If she goes too far I'll be sure to put a stop to her shenanigans.

Just then I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around to see Gino grinning at me.

"Your highness your room has been prepared." He told me putting a special emphasis on highness. I rolled my eyes, only Gino would already be making jokes. We've barely been in here for more then 5 minutes. Villetta and Jeremiah are supposed to be scoping out the place so I guess Gino will be guiding me for now.

Sure I've visited the academy a few times in the past 3 years and I did spend 3 months here as a child but I hardly remember everything and it's not like I spent much time in the student council clubhouse. There was never really a need too I usually stayed in a hotel.

"Lead me there then." I simply said and he offered me a hand. I took it and he started walking making sure to keep a steady pace for me... I don't have many short comings but unfortunately my physical capabilities seem to be one and maybe I am just the a bit jealous... well just a little of Gino. The ease of which he can do tasks that leave me panting on the ground is a bit note worthy.

Actually speaking of Gino he isn't really my servant. He's a knight of the round after all. Knight of Three. The reason he was here however wasn't actually my idea. The Emperor has decided for him to accompany me and I can't find any reason to disagree...

Not that I don't like Gino. I remember when he was still a member of the Weinbergs and I went to their party as a child. We did play together he is after all my age. (**Ok Gino is actually supposed to be a year younger then Lelouch because he's 17 during R2 and Lelouch was 18 in R2 but I wanted them to be in the same class... so he's the same age! They're both 17 now!**) But being spied on by one of his majesty's servants isn't exactly ideal.

"So, you excited to attend high school?" He casually asked me. The point of small talk is beyond me but I supposed for one like Gino there needs to always be something happening.

"Not especially how about you? You will be joining my class won't you?" I asked.

"Sure will! It's an honor to attend school with you." He said teasingly and had the nerve to wink. I gave him a withering look and he just grinned. "Anyway this is your room. Call if you need anything~ I think there's a few maids here that are coming tomorrow so watch out for them as well." He said and with that he bowed and walked off with a wave.

Really Gino is exhausting company. Just looking at him and all his energy is just odd.

I opened the door to the room. It was finely furnished with a large mahogany desk and soft leather chair and a large King sized bed with a black transparent canopy draped around the bed. The frame and pillars of the bed were dark and clearly made of wood though I couldn't tell what type. It had wisps of white painted across the wood giving it a sort of mystical look to it.

The carpets were soft and a reddish brown color, the walls were a dark gray for the sides then the ceiling was a softer light gray. I opened the closet doors to find a large walk in closet which was nice I suppose but also a bit... of an issue. It seems Millicient has taken it upon herself to... stock the closer beforehand.

I suppose it was thoughtful of her but I don't think she did it with any good intention to the deed. Everything's so... well she has good taste I suppose but really? I pick up a hanger holding a skimp black bikini top and bottom. It barely covers anything... just what does she take me for?!

Well not all of it's bad my eyes moved to the stylish black leather jacket that stopped midway and had silver lining the zippers and a chain running across the sides. I'll just have to get rid of the more... distasteful articles and it'll be fine. It's not like I brought too many clothes with me anyway I assumed I'd be spending most of my time at school anyway and Ashford does have a dress code.

I closed the closet door behind me as I walked out of it. I suppose I'll just have to buy some drawers later for the clothes I did bring seeing as Millicient did stuff the closet full.

There was also a vanity table with makeup already lining the top and I am just going to assume the two small drawers attached are also full. It's not that I didn't bring my own makeup I mean school or not I probably will have to make public appearances for the press anyway and there are certain nobles I should make a point to visit but this is a bit too much. I sighed but what's been done has been done.

I flopped onto the bed. It's a Saturday and classes won't start for a while anyway. It is after all still summer.

Hmm at least the bed is soft. I sunk into it as soon as I touched it. It may even be better then the one in my room back home.

* * *

><p>Knocking I hear knocking is the first thing I think when I wake up. For a moment I thought I was home. It is a bit disconcerting to move I guess. I have been living in the Aries Palace for my entire life after all.<p>

I sat up leaning on my right arm a little and used my left to fix my hair a little. I always toss and turn in my sleep so my hair's always messy when I wake up. I got up and checked in the vanity to make sure I was presentable. My dress was a bit wrinkled but a good washing will fix that.

I took the white flower pin out of my hair and swept back the top of my hair and replaced the pin. That should be enough for now sides I'm not expecting any meetings today anyway. Someone knocked on the door again.

I walked to the door and opened it expecting Jeremiah or maybe Gino coming to fetch me for supper suddenly there was a large weight on me and a pair of slim arms wrapped around my neck.

"Lelouch you're finally here!" She squealed. Ah it's Millicient.

"Hello Millicient it is a pleasure to see you once again." I said smoothly. If only she would let me go... I think I may turn blue if she doesn't.

"Awww Lulu! Don't be so cold~ it's been such a long time and I've been waiting ever since Grandpa said you were coming! Do you like your room I designed it myself you know~" She said finally letting go of me and giving me one of her famous "Milly Ashford" smiles that make all the boys swoon.

"It's a beautiful room and I'm grateful you personally put your time and effort in it." I simply said. It was very nicely done after all Millicient does know me and my tastes.

"Now now Lelouch you know the rules~ my word is law! From now on you will address me as Milly and only Milly!" She proclaimed as she grinned.

"You should appreciate your given name more." I scolded her. Millicient was a... well it was certainly.. uhm elegant I suppose is the word. It's still better then Lelouch though. I was given a male name of all things.

"But it's _boooring _and sides everyone calls me Milly! Now you will be joining the student council right?" She asked her intention clear in her eyes.

"I don't suppose I have a choice in the matter do I?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Glad to know we're on the same page Lulu~" She drawled out that blasted nickname and linked her arm with mine.

* * *

><p>First day of school I see. Sayoko greeted me pleasantly from the bedside with a metal tray containing a teapot with blue linings and elegant pink flowers along the sides along with a matching teacup already full of steaming tea. From the smell I gathered it was Earl Grey.<p>

I stretched my arms above my head and yawned. Mornings do quite indeed "suck" as some people say. I never was a morning person and Schneizel always constantly teased me about it. Whenever and wherever Schneizel always seemed perfectly controlled no matter the situation something that bothered me to no end. I want to see that perfected collected face contort in rage for once in his life!

But I suppose I should be getting ready for school rather then brood over family.

"Would you like to get dressed now or later Milady?" Sayoko asked holding a neatly folded Ashford uniform in her hands.

"Now please." I said and got up. I slipped the straps of my gown off and pulled it over my head then put it on the bed behind me. Sayoko held out the shirt of the uniform stretched out and I slipped my arms into the sleeves. She then buttoned up the shirt up till the top button and smoothed over the collar.

She placed the skirt onto the ground and motioned for me to step into the middle. I did so and she pulled the skirt up and then buttoned it as well. She held out the yellow jacket and I slipped it on as well. She folded the collar and buckled the belt of the uniform then tied a green tie around my neck.

"Sit down please Milady." She asked me and I sat on the edge of the bed. She held a black knee sock in her hand and with the other held my foot in place then slid the sock over my left foot then with the other sock my right. From behind her she then took out a pair of black high heeled and simple mary jane shoes and strapped them on my feet as well before getting up. "Would Milady like breakfast? Today we have a simple scones with fresh butter and cream and sausage with grilled tomatoes or perhaps Milady would like bacon with poached eggs as well as some newly made biscotti."

"I'll have just the biscotti please I'm not very hungry." I simply said. Maybe it's because of the move but I feel uneasy. I suppose mundane concerns do bother me to an extent. I may never admit it out loud though. A princess must always keep her noble image if there's anything Clovis has ever taught me is to always keep your facade up less the public things any worse of you.

"Of course Milady." She said and bowed before gracefully leaving the room. Sayoko was an Eleven so all she would ever be is a simple maid or so she seems. She's a ninja. I am loath to admit it but I do envy her. I'm not so foolish to think she's better off then I am. I live in the lap of luxury after all. But physically I've always been rather lacking.

If it weren't for my royal title and these cursed eyes I would be nothing more then an ordinary girl who has nothing. Absolutely nothing, I wasn't extraordinarily beautiful and charming like Euphemia or Clovis, nor strong like Cornelia, I didn't even have the smooth negotiating skills of Schneizel. I hate to say it but it's true. The only reason I'm here today is because Schneizel took pity in me and hoped one day I would be of great use to him.

"I wonder if he was right." I said out loud and flopped back onto the bed. No this is no time to get depressed. I have a job to do. I'll make friends in the academy and I'll find out what Clovis is up too. I'll eventually someday repay Schneizel and then we can be on equal grounds for a change.

Come to think of it there are some notable students in the academy I should make a note of befriending. Shirley Fenette for one wasn't her father a scientist? Yes I remember now he was employed under the Britannian Crown. Exactly what he does is a secret. Maybe I'll have a chance to meet the man if I befriend her. Hmm Kallen Stadtfeld would also be a good choice. A sickly frail girl but the current heir to the Stadtfelds. Too bad her mother was an Eleven but such a thing is excellent blackmail after all.

Choices, choices it seems I'll have to pick them one at a time. Well all is fair in war. This is just a war hidden underneath the mask of peace the Britannian Empire loves to show off. The fight for the crown is a long one and the victor will have the blood of countless on his or her hands. No doubt my brothers and sisters will compete but so will I.

A sadistic smile stretched across my face I knew. Yes this is my legacy as the ugly duckling among others. I will too become a beautiful swan and surpass my brethren. But for now one step at a time is fine too.

"I've brought back the biscotti Milady." Sayoko said silently opening the door and walking towards me.

"Thank you." I said and took the plate off the tray. I took a bite out of a piece. It was crunchy but melted in my mouth. Obviously Sayoko was also an amazing cook. She's quite pretty as well the Ashfords are lucky to have gotten to her first. Eleven or not she is quite the servant.

I only do dread what Millicient has planned for today though I don't think she'll go easy on me just because it's my first day.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY WE'RE GETTING SOMEWHERE! Sorry updates are slow! I usually write in a more casual manor you see and writing so... WORDY is a bit odd for me. I don't usually spend a lot of time with descriptions as well. I'm actually quite bad at them just look at my description of how a biscotti tastes! Actually I've never had one so I don't actually know. I was just trying to think of rich people breakfast and somehow I remembered the word biscotti from somewhere but you know I was actually thinking brioche? Lol anyway please review and tell me what you think! I really want to know specifically what you think of the wording! I'm trying to be fancy but I just don't have the vocabulary for it so I'm trying to make up for it with tone. <strong>


	5. Vice President?

**Lelouch's POV**

I step through the doors of the school and instantly it seems everyone in sight focuses their attention on me. It seems they were informed of my arrival after all. A majority of the students bowed down to the floor while some just awkwardly did a half bow or curtsied.

"Your highness you're finally here." Gino said ethusiastically as he grinned and walked towards me. I noticed off to the side a few girls making faces at him. Well yes it appears wherever he goes Sir Gino is quite popular... maybe if he gets a lover he'll relax his watch on me. That could be helpful in case I need to hide something from father.

"Well it'd be terribly rude to arrive late and on my first day nonetheless." I said.

"And you're all about manners." He replied while still grinning showing he doesn't mean to offend.

"Hmm yes indeed now where is Millicient anyway?" I ask changing the topic.

"Ahh Milly?" I nod in confirmation. "She told me she's busy today and to give you your schedule when you come in. By the way I'm joining the student council too." He said cheerfully handing me a sheet of paper.

"I assume you have the same schedule?"

"Correct! Hahaha no wonder Cornelia threw such a fit when she heard you were attending school. Of course she would want you with her on her campaigns." Gino praised.

"Well it's nice to know I was missed." I said curtly. The eyes of the students were still trained on us two but I shook it off. It's just another thing about being royalty. There really isn't ever a break I suppose.

"So shall we go to class your highness?" He said holding out a hand for my bag. I placed it in his hand and we started walking up the staircase towards hall E where our first class was.

* * *

><p>Gino held the door out for me and I swept past him smiling as I did so towards the class. In the room were many I've already done research on. Thomas Lichenhein son of Albert Lichenhein who is the CEO of Lenberg industries who specialize in vehicles, he sat right in the front right by where I was walking. He had ties to my brother Clovis I believe.<p>

Clovis always did demand everything be decadent no matter what the costs or item and cars were just one of the long list of things he wanted. He only accepted the best and Thomas's father here always did deliver.

How interesting we're in the same class.

I walked up the teacher and gave her one of my charming smiles. The kind you give to an adult but really I'm in charge here. The point is to make sure the teachers don't feel that way. She smiled nervously back.

"Welcome your highness it's truly a pleasure to have you attend our school and to have you in my class is an honor." She said stuttering slighting in the middle, but she did finish the sentence.

"No please the pleasure is all mine to attend the fine establishment that is Ashford Academy. I look forward to a great year with all of you." I say addressing the entire class at the end.

"Your highness my name is Samantha York." The teacher said smiling. She was still tense though but it is to be expected. It can't be helped after all I cannot wave aside my title nor can I treat her my equal because she is not.

"Well there is no need to call me your highness all the time. Lelouch works and that goes for everyone." I say and flash a smile at the students as I did.

"Of course Lelouch. Now class her highness Lelouch and Sir Weinberg will be in this class from now on so please treat them with respect. To get to know each other better so don't we all say our names and a little about ourselves. Adeline why don't you go first."

And so after all the introductions told us to sit wherever we liked and of course as luck would have it or really Gino, I sat next to him near the window.

It was just as I expected yet still peculiar. Being near so many people for such a long time is very odd. It didn't help they kept giving me strange looks throughout the lesson. Not that ti wasn't expected of course. I think Gino liked it though. Every time a girl looked at him he'd flash a grin and she'd blush. But as I said before if he got a girlfriend all the better for me.

Ahh Villetta should still be patrolling right now. I have no doubt that Jeremiah is just outside the window watching though. I don't particularly mind though Jeremiah has always been very overprotective but it is to be expected he always did admire my mother Marianne and the same goes to her children. Or child since I'm the only one left. I wonder if their accommodations are to their liking?

Jeremiah would never dare complain anywhere near me and Villetta is very adaptable but just in case I should inquire about their satisfaction later on.

I looked up at the teacher. hmm? That is quite an odd name reminds me of Yorkshire. Or New York. Ahh yes that city is still in play or says Odysseus. He did quite enjoy his stay there if I recall correctly.

Her eyes skipped over me looking for students who weren't paying attention. Well of course she would. What teacher would call out royalty? Especially royalty that was actually near the throne. After all I have countless nieces and nephews that are still counted as royalty but no one really pays attention to them.

There's the main heirs consisting of about 10-20 then all the other children and their children are just there as backups. Actually only 10 heirs ever really are discussed but the other 10 are sort of closer at least then the rest.

It's a bit sad how they still favor men in the system. If Nunnally were still alive she would be what the 80th in line? 86th actually. (I think it's 86th but I don't actually remember... if I'm wrong though please tell me!)

"Mister Blackrose please tell me what did Elise mean by "If there is none else there is everything." She asked and a student who I assumed is George Blackrose stiffened as he tried to answer the question.

Hmm how interesting.

* * *

><p>Studio period is finally here I see. I get up from my seat and gesture for Gino to fellow as I swiftly walk out of the door.<p>

"So we're finally going to meet the whole council." He says.

"Excited?" I simply asked.

"Truthfully I don't really care either way but I guess it's good to meet new people right." He said with a charming smile. He used to always be so positive but I guess he eventually dropped his facade around me. But I could see it from the very beginning that steel heart that still nurtured it's shattered pieces. Gino will protect me if I need it that is guaranteed I am his "friend" it's just too bad he's loyal.

Good thing Jeremiah is wholly mine and Villetta is a simple woman with simple wants. If I promise her that title she'll follow me to hell.

"Now that is something I can agree with. I am curious though what kind of people has Millicient surrounded herself with."

"Hey Lelouch don't call her Millicient here remember!" He leaned in and whispered panicky.

"Oh right, excuse me." I replied. I guess I did forget. Ahh why must she be so insistent on Milly. Neither are very good names in my opinion anyway.

"Hahaha anyway we're here now! After you milady." He said and opened the door for me.

"Ahh Lulu you're finally here!" I hear Millicient er.. Milly shout as I walk in.

"It's nice to finally meet you all. Milly here has told me some.. interesting stories and I am delighted to be here." I said and smiled graciously.

"Lulu no need to be so formal! Hahaha well everyone this is Lelouch Vi Britannia and Gino Weinberg they'll both be joining the student council from now on! Lelouch this is Rivalz, Shirley, and Nina." She said directing her arms at each one as she said their names. So Rivalz was the bluenette, the ginger was Shirley, and the one with glasses is Nina.

"Hello it's nice to meet you your highness and sir Weinberg!" Shirley said smiling a bit nervously.

"It's an honor to have you two here joining us." Nina said quietly.

"Welcome!" Rivalz said loudly.

"No need really the honor is all mine. Please just call me Lelouch. I gesture for Gino to speak as well and he grins.

"Well you all seem to know my name already. Just call me Gino and thank you for the warm welcome." Well said Gino, well said. Truly etiquette classes have never failed him. From now on all official knight, rounds or not, should be required to take etiquette classes. I don't really mind too much, their manners or not of high importance as long as they show me proper respect, but then again it's not me they need to worry about angering.

Damn stuck up nobles these days. It's surprising Gino came out with a sense of humor at all really.

"So everyone let's get straight to business! Gino, Lelouch why don't you sit there." Milly suggested pointing to the two empty seats in between herself and Shirley.

"Alright then." I replied and sat next to Shirley. Gino followed after and sat next to Milly I mean, wait no I got it right it's Milly.

"Aww Lulu! Don't wanna sit next to me?" She asked with puppy eyes. I just gave her a withering look. She put a hand over her heart. "So cruel Lelouch~" and just as suddenly she went back to grinning. Gino and Milly remind me of each other truly. They could be siblings it's just Milly's a bit more... mischievous. I just gave her a look and she sighed. "You're the same as ever Lelouch. All work and no play makes Lulu a boring girl!" She complained.

"Ehhh President don't we have uhh a lot of work today?" The one named Shirley said I suppose trying to save us. I shot her a small smile and she acknowledged it with a tilt of her head.

"Ahh right! Lelouch I appoint you the Vice President!" Milly announced dramatically standing up and everything. Dear drama is my thing don't over do it.

"You're just going to use this as an excuse to push all of your work on me aren't you." I deadpanned at her. This is no more then I expected though.

"Hmm yup!" She said grinning still.

"Don't worry your highness I'll help you." Gino piped in.

"Somehow coming from you that isn't so reassuring." I snipped at him.

"Don't worry y-your highness! I'm sure we'll all pitch in to help." Shirley said. Hmm I like this one she's a good person I can tell.

"I woudn't mind helping either!" Rivalz said smiling widely.

"If I have time I'll try my best." Nina said quietly clutching her notebook in her hand.

"Thank you. All of you." I said in my best "I'm a kind and gentle princess" voice. Ahh this isn't going too badly now is it?

* * *

><p><strong>You guys make me so happy all your amazing reviews so I tried my best to write awesomely! AKA I tried to put a lot of Lelouch into the chapter basically. I usually take a more disconnected approach to writing first person because that's how I as a person see things but this time I'm trying to think from Lelouch's and only Lelouch's view. Hahaha don't worry there's more student council coming and no Lelouch isn't as racist as she probably seems. She doesn't really care about the numbers system too much. It's not high on her priority list but it's not like she supports it either. Hahaha I wonder if we'll ever get Suzaku into the story... everything's moving so slowly for me! In my perspective this story is moving at a snail's pace. It's cause I like lot's and lot's of drama and right now I'm still setting things up... Please review and tell me your thoughts though! What characters do you think should show up soon? I definitely want to get C.C and Suzaku in here eventually and bring Schneizel back into the picture but I'm on the fence about what to do with Euphemia...<strong>


End file.
